Kids love to race cars. Conventionally, cars are raced on tracks, which can be assembled together to form a variety of configurations. The tracks are open, which means that the cars frequently come off the tracks, and there is a practical limit or constraint on how convoluted the track can be formed due to the reliance upon gravity and that the car can succumb to gravity and come off the track, particularly when ascending vertically, undergoing a twisting or rotational motion, or looping around a loop section of the track.